Angel's Lullaby
by JCapper4Life
Summary: This is a super short but sweet songfic about Callie and her thoughts about Sofia. Enjoy! :) The song is by the amazing Reba McEntire! :)


**This is going to be a rather short one-shot because the song is not that long at all. lol**

**Song: **Angel's Lullaby by Reba McEntire.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing at all.

**Hope you like it. It's my third one-shot that I've ever done so be nice. lol :) **

* * *

_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace_  
_Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face_  
_One sweet angel sleeping in my arms_  
_You are the promise I knew God would keep_  
_You are the gift that makes my world complete_

_And you'll never know how much I love you_  
_But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through_  
_Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why_  
_So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby_

**Callie's POV.**

Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres. The name of my daughter. I never thought I'd have this opportunity to raise a baby but here I am holding my little treasure in my arms while my wife is at work. It's Midnight and the moonlight is shining in through the curtain lace. It paints a perfect picture on her perfect face. The lights are out because it helps Sofia sleep. It gets her back to sleep more easily. Usually my wife is the one to put her back to sleep during the night but she was needed for an important emergency surgery.

I knew it was going to be the most extraordinary thing in my life, but how powerful it is, you can never know until you have a baby. Everything changes when you have a baby, You forget the petty stuff and see what's important. Everything is amazing and having a baby is like falling in love again, both with your wife and your child. It's extraordinary to look into Sofia's face and see a piece of my flesh and my spirit. It brings a smile to my face that I never want to go away.

Motherhood is a great honour and privilege. Some women can't have babies but I am lucky enough to be holding one sweet angel that is sleeping in my arms.

"When you were born you filled my heart with pride and I was overcome by the joy I felt inside. As I held you in my arms that very first day, I knew I would never let any harm come your way. With your tiny little hands and tiny little feet, every time I look at you my heart skips a beat. As I watch you sleep in the middle of the night, I hope and pray I will do everything right. I know I may make some mistakes along the way but I promise to do my best not to every single day. I often wonder what you will grow up to be but whatever you become will be fine with me. So whatever you may decide to do in your life, Maybe an actress, a lawyer, or even a doctor's wife. I can say this without any doubt at all, I will always be there to catch you if you fall. And another promise I make to you from me, Mummy's little angel you will always be." I smile lovingly down at my daughter.

"Sofia, you must have been sent from heaven up above. Who was it? Timothy or my Abuelita? An angel sent for me to love. To hold you, to rock you and to kiss you goodnight and to wrap my arms around you real tight. I never knew I could love so much until the day I felt your touch. Well which includes loving your Mama. The day you came into my world was..amazing. I softly kissed your tiny cheek and from under your lashes I saw you look at me. Your beautiful eyes so small and brown, my sweet little baby just brand new. I cannot wait to watch you grow, from your little head to your tiny toes. My daughter my love, my little joy, my little angel, my baby doll toy. I promise to love you with all of my heart. I'll be here for you from the very start. I'll comfort you when you cry and I'll answer true when you ask me, why? While you grow to be sweet and kind and show all others how you shine." I whisper to my baby girl as she softly sleeps.

Every child born into the world is a new thought of God, an ever-fresh and radiant possibility and I would like to think that Sofia was brought into this world for a reason.

"I knew you were the promise that God would keep. You are the gift that makes my world complete and you'll never know how much I love you but I'll keep telling you my whole life through. The day you were born was one of the happiest days of my life. I have always believed in angels and I always thought they lived in heaven but the day you were born and I saw you there, so innocent, so fragile, I was afraid to touch you and hurt you. I believe angels are not only in heaven but on earth also. At that moment I had more reasons to believe how wonderful God is. If we believe in him and keep him always in our hearts, he'll send us an angel to watch over us and that's you my little angel! Maybe Timothy or my Abuelita gave him a little hint of me wanting to have you one day. Who knows. Anyway, I just want you to know that you will always be loved. You have me, your Mama and your Daddy. We aren't a normal family but that's what makes it even more special because you have three parents well four if you count Lexie who love you very much! We will protect you and try to keep you away from harm's way. I could say I'd help you from getting sick but all people get sick even if it's just the flu. We will all teach you many things, mija. I will teach you how to love and care for others around you, Daddy will teach you..um..let me get back to you about that and Mama will show you how to be a good man in a storm and protect the things you love. You also have mine and Mama's parents who will teach you things too and our friends from the hospital. You are really lucky because you have a lot of people that love you and will keep you safe." I add to my very long speech to my darling girl. _I have a lot to say to my angel.._

"Now I believe in miracles and you're the reason why so dream on while I sing you an angel's lullaby. Now I'm going to sing you a song in Spanish. It was the first song my Madre sang to me and she sang it every night for many years. It was a simple nursery rhyme but I loved hearing her voice. You should ask her to sing it one day for you mija. Anyway..here it is. It's Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star." I clear my throat and let the song flow freely from my mouth.

"Estrellita, ¿dónde estás?  
Me pregunto qué serás.  
En el cielo y en el mar,  
Un diamante de verdad.  
Estrellita, ¿dónde estás?  
Me pregunto qué serás."

I sing to her with all my love and keep rocking her as I'm rocking back and forth in my rocking chair.

"I really hope you liked it Sofia angel because I will sing that for a long time. At least until you tell me to stop." I smile a little. I then stand up with her and lay her down in her crib with pink lace covering the outside. "I love you so much Sofia and I will keep telling you that throughout my life. I hope you never forget it either. My dreams are now complete. I'm married to the most wonderful and gorgeous woman on this planet, living in a house with a pool and with a beautiful daughter to cherish and love forever. My life couldn't get any better than this right now. I love you so much my sweet angel. Sweet dreams and may god bless you, mija." I wrap the blanket around her and sigh happily as I watch her sleep.

I leave her night light on and make my way out of her nursery. I lean against her door and look up at the ceiling. "Thank you God. Thank you for making my dreams come true. Thank you for everything." I let out a smile and then go to my bedroom to get ready for a night's sleep.

* * *

**See, it's short! I wanted to make it longer but couldn't think of how to drag it along. Okay so Abuelita means Grandma, Mija means Daughter and Madre means Mother for those who don't know.**

**If you would like me to write this also in Arizona's POV then let me know in your review! :)**

**The rhyme is in Spanish. **

**Leave me comments please. :) **


End file.
